


La matrice de Jamir

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Inceste, Jamir, Naissance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un peuple séculaire et décimé, œuvrant pour le service d'Athéna et de sa garde sacrée. Et un mystère qui entoure ces êtres venus de Jamir. Mais d'où viennent-ils donc ? Comment sont-ils conçus ? OS court sur Mû et Kiki expliquant leurs origines communes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La matrice de Jamir

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est inspiré des personnages, des histoires et des scénarios des auteurs Saint Seiya que sont Masami Kurumada (le créateur originel de l’univers Saint Seiya), Shiori Teshirogi (auteur des mangas The Lost Canvas et The Lost Canvas Gaiden) et Megumu Okada (Saint Seiya G). L’univers Saint Seiya est copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

Mû inspira profondément l’air qui s’épanchait à l’extérieur, accoudé qu’il était à l’une des fenêtres de sa tour. Dehors, un vent froid venu du Nord giflait son visage, mais le feu qui, à l’intérieur, brûlait dans l’âtre, le gardait d’une morsure par trop cruelle. Derrière, il percevait les bruits produits par son disciple turbulent. Ses yeux roulèrent tandis qu’à la périphérie de son champ de vision, il distinguait le soleil s’abîmer dans l’horizon. Le jeune garçon serait difficile à coucher, ce soir.

Il quitta son poste d’observation, son esprit passant en revue les moyens qui lui permettraient de calmer son apprenti.

Kiki porta son regard sur son maître en voyant celui-ci se retourner vers lui. L’expectative quant aux intentions de Mû brûlait au fond de ses yeux bleuet. Le Bélier lâcha un soupir imperceptible, il pouvait au moins s’assurer de sa relative attention. Mû gagna la table en bois ornant le milieu de la pièce unique, faisant office de table où manger et de bureau d’études tout à la fois. D’un geste, il invita Kiki qui vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.

Ne pouvant retenir son impatience, le jeune garçon pressa son maître de questions quant à ce qu’il désirait partager avec lui.

Mû affecta un sourire discret mais néanmoins chaleureux : « Que souhaites-tu que je te raconte ce soir, Kiki ? Une réflexion de mon maître Shion, peut-être…

— Oh non ! le coupa-t-il, avant de se reprendre en rougissant. Pardonnez-moi, maître, je ne voulais pas… »

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. Nonobstant son jeune âge, il savait l’affection que Mû portait à son défunt maître. Et pour cause, n’était-ce pas ce même lien qui unissait précisément Kiki à l’actuel Chevalier du Bélier ? Shion avait été comme un père pour Mû, tout comme Mû faisait office de parent aimant envers Kiki. Un éclair soudain frappa l’esprit de Kiki.

« Parlez-moi de mes parents, maître Mû. Et des vôtres. Comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons que les deux seuls représentants de notre peuple ? »

Mû réprima un profond soupir. La curiosité de Kiki le ramenait subitement plusieurs années en arrière, quand lui-même pressait son maître de questions similaires. Il venait subitement de goûter à l’une des joies de la parenté, ainsi qu’à la version jamirienne des questions infantiles quant à leur conception. A son tour d’être mal à l’aise. Trouble qu’il trahit en ébouriffant la tignasse flamboyante de son disciple tout en lui signifiant qu’il ne pouvait donner de réponse à cette question. Tout à coup, il se mettait à maudire son incapacité totale au mensonge.

Bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, Kiki poursuivit : « Dans ce cas, parlez-moi de la pièce au sous-sol de la tour. Celle dont la porte est enchaînée et où vous m’avez interdit d’aller.

— Ce n’est qu’une pièce sans importance, lâcha-t-il au comble de la gêne. Lorsque j’avais ton âge, mon maître m’en avait également interdit l’accès.

— Mais que contient-elle ? Y êtes-vous déjà allé ? »

Oh oui, pensa-t-il à part lui tandis que les souvenirs lointains déferlaient en violentes lames de fond aux quatre coins de son esprit.

***

_ Huit ans auparavant _

Mû roula du côté, le souffle court, le corps couvert de sueur. Si la chaleur humide du mois de juillet y avait une part de responsabilité, sa fatigue présente était avant tout due à l’exercice physique auquel il venait de se livrer avec son amante. Toute aussi haletante, cette dernière venait se lover sur le corps frêle du jeune homme, plantant son regard amande dans les yeux lilas de Mû.

Les doigts fins du Bélier parcouraient les courbes pleines de la jeune femme, dessinant les contours de son visage aux traits lisses, définissant les deux points rouges qui faisaient office de sourcils – les mêmes que les siens.

La jouissance qui l’avait surpris tantôt n’avait pas pour autant dissipé l’hébétement persistant qui l’avait saisi quelques semaines auparavant devant sa soudaine découverte, dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de Jamir que lui avait indiqué Shion dans un testament écrit de longue date.

Une découverte qui avait mis fin à bien des questionnements de jeunesse.

Contentement d’acquérir les réponses réclamées de longue date, mais qui avait rapidement laissé place à l’horreur quand il avait pris conscience de ce qu’impliquaient les derniers mots de son maître Shion.

Pourquoi le peuple du continent de Mû, décimé depuis des siècles parvenait-il à survivre ? Pourquoi, à chaque génération, un enfant de ce peuple au bord de l’extinction apparaissait-il… comme par miracle ?

La pérennité du peuple du continent de Mû reposait sur un fragile équilibre que le Chevalier du Bélier avait mis au jour. Cette femme, Emolia, logeant au fin fond de la tour de Jamir, maintenue en vie et en pleine jeunesse depuis des siècles par un sceau divin gardant son corps à l’abri des vicissitudes du temps.

La mère de tous les Jamiriens réparateurs d’armures depuis des temps reculés. S’accouplant à chaque génération avec le fruit de son précédent inceste à seule fin de permettre à son peuple de subsister. Et avec la bénédiction du Sanctuaire, bien évidemment, soucieux de ne pas voir disparaître de la sorte les seuls êtres capables de conserver les Armures en vie.

Une nausée diffuse avait saisi Mû quand il avait pris connaissance de ce fait. Son être tout entier se liguant contre cet acte contre-nature auquel s’étaient livrées des générations et des générations de Jamiriens, jusqu’à Shion. Son propre maître. Son seul point d’ancrage. Son père véritable.

Il s’était récrié de toutes ses forces à cette idée. Avait arc-bouté sa conscience, s’interdisant d’agir de même.

Mais une envie irrépressible liée au poids de sa solitude – ce besoin impérieux de se commettre avec quelqu’un de semblable – et, plus que tout, l’impossibilité à se résigner à voir son peuple disparaître, tout cela avait conduit Mû à revoir, au fur et à mesure, sa décision première.

Ainsi avait-il franchi le pas de la porte. Tentant de masquer vaille que vaille son dégoût. Et s’était attelé à ce qu’il s’était obligé à considérer comme un devoir à seul dessein de ne pas se laisser un peu plus submerger par la culpabilité. Et, à son corps défendant, il s’était surpris à s’abandonner pour un instant au plaisir de la chair, tandis que son esprit saisi de la jouissance du corps de l’autre s’abîmait dans l’infini.

Par un miracle que, peut-être, les Dieux avaient octroyé à Mû et Emolia, la première tentative se révéla fructueuse. Permettant à Emolia de mettre au monde celui qui deviendrait le jeune disciple de Mû. Son fils.

***

« Maître Mû ? Maître… Mû ? »

Le Bélier sursauta quand il sentit Kiki le secouer énergiquement. Il posa sur son disciple un regard lointain, s’efforçant d’effacer les images et souvenirs désagréables qui avaient eu le malheur de ressurgir. Un voile de tristesse couvrit ses yeux lilas, en pensant au jour où Kiki ferait à son tour cette sinistre découverte qui n’avait sans doute pas manqué de plonger dans la perplexité chacun de ses prédécesseurs. Aux Dieux ne plaisent que son apprenti ait la « chance » que lui-même avait connue auparavant, un garçon, obtenu en une fois.

« Bien, Kiki, fit Mû, que dirais-tu si je te contais l’histoire des jumeaux Sage et Hakurei qui combattirent valeureusement Hadès au cours de deux Guerres Saintes successives ? »

Une étincelle éclaira le bleuet des yeux de Kiki qui signifia son assentiment.

Lentement, Mû débuta son histoire devant son auditoire, unique et captivé. La joie qui exsudait du jeune garçon eut l’heur de chasser, peu à peu, les ombres qui s’étaient amoncelées au-dessus de l’esprit du Bélier.


End file.
